


Reason to Smile

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Do you want to know what's gonna make Sana's smiling?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Reason to Smile

One Friday afternoon. When the workers become less-productive because it is approaching the weekend. In an office building in an office area in downtown New York, a young girl who has become a manager at a trading company still looks very busy at her computer. The Japanese girl named Minatozaki Sana. She is currently arranging the assignments carried out by his subordinates to be included in the monthly report which must be submitted to the Director today. She is very tired of the career she has chosen. The career she is in is indeed very good, but has gone far from what she wants. She really wanted to become an architect, but her father opposed his dream. Her father argued that it was not good for a girl to become an architect and work in the field. Finally, after studying psychology to master degree studies, Sana started her career in HR and became a Manager in no time. This girl had a bent face during work, so that her subordinates were afraid to just say hello. But suddenly, after opening her smartphone and reading the incoming message, the girl finally smiled.

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon, the young manager immediately turned off the computer and rushed out of the office.

"I'll be home early. See you on Monday, guys!"

Sana smoothed her long hair and fixed her makeup. She will indeed meet someone special. She entered the subway station right in front of his office building, and took the subway to three stations after that. The girl came out of the subway station when she arrived at the destination station. She walked a little towards a cafe, a place where her lover was waiting for her.

"Hi, long waiting for me?" ask Sana to that pretty girl.

"Not really," she answered while smiling.That girl named Chou Tzuyu. A professional model who has been Sana's lover for two years. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Not really good, but thanks God I met you now."

Tzuyu smiled at that. She is grateful that it can be an excuse for Sana to smile on a tiring day for her.

"Why did you invite me to this cafe?" asked Sana.

"I got a recommendation from my friend, he said that the ice cream here is very good!"

"Really! I can't wait to eat that!"

Tzuyu went to the cashier to order two portions of chocolate ice cream for her and for Sana. Without waiting for long time, the waiter served two bowls of ice cream to this visual couple.

Sana tasted a spoonful of chocolate ice cream that had been served in front of her. "This ice cream is so delicious and so sweet! I love it!"

Tzuyu laughed while eating his ice cream. Her decision to invite Sana to this place was not wrong. That girl was always able to smile for three reasons. 1. Ice Cream, 2. Chocolate, 3. Tzuyu.


End file.
